the_sims_royalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince William of Gloucester
Prince William is a member of the Welsh Royal Family. He is a male-line descendant of Queen Anne I of Wessex. He is currently the heir apparent to his father's titles of "Earl of Gloucester" and second in line to inherit his uncle's titles of "Duke of Taunton" after his father. Prince William Edward Arthur George was born at Taunton House in the middle of Winchester City. His father was Prince Henry, The Earl of Gloucester the second son of The Prince Edward, The Duke of Taunton and his late wife Princess Louise of Barnhart. William's mother was Lady Alice Parker the only daughter of Sir Richard Parker, The 9th Marquees of Brockton. As a male-line descendant of Queen Anne I of Wessex, William was from birth in the Line of Succession to the Welsh Throne. As a great-grandchild of a Sovereign he was styled "Highness" from birth and the territorial designation of "Taunton" taken from his grandfather's Dukedom, as his father was not yet Earl of Gloucester yet. William grew up at York House, later renamed Gloucester House based on his father's peerage, in Hyde Park with his parents and his younger sister, Princess Louise of Gloucester. Unlike his father, William had no love for country life and country pursuits. He enjoyed spending time a Taunton House even at an early age. When William was a child his mother, Alice, The Countess of Gloucester died after a long illness. Originally she was to be laid to rest at her family home, Audley End House Chapel. It was decided as a member of the Royal Family her remains would be taken to Taunton House next to the late Duke and Duchess of Taunton. William's father later remarried Prince Margaret of Worcester, another male-line descendant of Queen Anne. Together his father and step-mother had an additional two more children: # Prince Richard of Gloucester # Princess Louise of Gloucester William was forced into a marriage with his second-cousin Princess Adelaide of Orange, the second eldest daughter of Anne, The Princess of Orange who was the daughter of King William II of Wessex. This marriage was _, because the succession to the throne was not yet clear. The then reigning King George III was dealing with his first bout of madness, and had not produced a child with his wife Queen Charlotte of Wessex. The first in line to the throne was the King's brother, The Duke of Uxbridge, who was separated from his wife and was not expected to produce an heir. The following possible heirs to the throne were the King's two unmarried sisters and the King's uncle and his descendants. While there were many living male Bagration Princes the majority excluding The Duke of Uxbridge, The Duke of Chelsea, Prince Frederick William of Chelsa, and Prince Henry of Chelsea; the other Princes came farther in the succession after the three daughters of Anne, The Princess of Orange. The idea to rearrange the Line of Succession, without changing the current Act was proposed by William's father the then Governor General of Essex. William would marry Anne's second daughter Princess Adelaide of Orange, while Prince William Philip, The Duke of Worcester, who was a senior Royal to William and his family, would marry Anne's eldest daughter Princess Mary of Orange. This would ensure that there were male Bagration Princes being born high in the line of succession in the event of a possible succession crisis of a foreign Prince ever inheriting the throne. 'Marriage' William married his wife at Kent Palace, the couple later vacationed at Hyde Lodge, the then country home of his uncle Charles Edward, The Duke of Taunton. The couple lived in a private apartment at Taunton House. They extensively redecorated the Apartment, into a large grander scale that matched the rest of the House. They gave birth to their first child Princess Charlotte Anne Louise Bagration at William's father home, Percy Lodge. Charlotte was named in honor of Queen Charlotte of Wessex, her grandmother Anne, The Princess of Orange, and her great-grandmother Princess Louise of Branhart, The Duchess of Taunton.